Duplicity
by RhagesWraith
Summary: I am using Inktober prompts and 300 word chapters. A few friends wanting a little fun before starting college. They got more then they asked for, some were intrigued and others were change forever. The will have to fend off danger, they may find romance, and they will definitely get a fright. Some family secrets are meant to stay hidden in the past. May include some Kenshin.
1. Ring

Inktober Prompts 2019

~ #1. Ring ~

. . . . .Ing

Ring

RIIINNGGG

"Hufffff" She reaches her hand out from under the covers.

"I awake Ayumi, I'll be ready when you get here."

"No! You didn't?! Why did you invite him?" She whined as she Reluctantly got out of bed.

"It's Fine. I guess. I'll just have to deal with it. I need to get ready. Okay, see you soon." With a sigh she hung up and got in the shower.

After the shower she put on her favorite mid-night blue baby doll shirt and jeans. She grabbed her purse and cardigan just in case.

She went down stairs to have breakfast with her mother and little brother. Her grandfather had already left to start his sacred duties.

"Kagome, are you and your friends visiting Ginkakuji Temple this week, right?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, we are going to be there for four days and then to the onsen in the mounts for two nights. Ayumi's Grandfather runs the shrine and we'll be stay with him. Eri's paid for the onsen for completing high school and getting into a good college." She said while tucking into her breakfast.

" That's wonderful to hear dear. Do you have everything packed and ready to go? Is there anything else you may need?" Mrs. Higurashi question her daughter.

"No, I think I have everything I need. I packed over the last two days and I triple checked my listed. I'm good. Thank you for being the most amazing mom a woman could ever ask for." She hugged her mother giving her a big squeeze.

"Alright," she started to say as her daughter added the rest of her statement. She was stunned into silence. She never heard these words from her daughter before.

"I love you." They both smiled and said at the same time.


	2. Mindless

Inktober Prompt 2019

~ #2. Mindless ~

Mrs. Higurashi helped Kagome down the steps with her bag to Ayumi's waiting car. All four girls were excited for their vacation.

"I want you to call me when you get there. I want to know you got there safe, no excuses." She told her in a stern but worried voice.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother, "I will, I promise. Don't worry, we're only 4 hours away. If we have trouble you can be there in no time really. We aren't little girls anymore mom. You have gotta let go a little." She said gently.

Her mother stiffen then released a sigh. "I know but I can't help it you are my daughter. You will always be my little girl no matter how old you get. I will try not worry as much but can you blame me? I just want you to be safe." She told her daughter.

"I know and we will be. I will call I love you mom."

"I love you too, Kagome." She pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping back and letting them drive off.

Looking back at her mother she knew the older woman would be beside herself with worry for no reason. She knew her mother would systematically run all these fears and situations through her head about how she could get harmed. It was tedious, it was senseless worry. I was so mindless that her mother worried over her so much. Her worry was for not, cause nothing ever happened to Kagome. Life was pretty boring she craved excitement. Which is why this trip was well needed. To find adventure that she so desired.

She was about to find out how dangerous it was to wish. For when you tempted fate it would make you wish you'd never heard it's name.


	3. Bait

Inktober Prompts 2019

~ # 3. Bait ~

Eri and Yuka where sitting in the back seat as they pulled up to the shrine. The drive was pretty uneventful except when Yuka on a dare by Ayumi, flashed a trucker. They had laughed quite hard when his eyes bugged out. As they got out of the car Ayumi's grandmother came out to greet them drying her hands on her apron.

"My word, look at you girls. You have all grown into such beautiful young women. Where are the little girls that use to pull on my apron strings? Come give this old lady a hug, I won't take no for an answer." She pulled Ayumi in for a tight hug. She move through them all hugging each like they were her blood.

"Now girls I bet you all are hungry. Get your bags inside and wash up. I'll just finish up lunch then we can eat and catch up."

She shooed them into the house, calling for her grandson as she went. "Where has that boy gotten to?" she mumbled to her self.

The four friends had reached the door to the house when they heard hushed frustrated voices.

" . . . . but why does it have to be me, you old bat?!" Came the young mans voice.

"You will! Thats final, you ungrateful child. You will be courteous or lord help you."

'Is he talking to granny that way?! He's so rude! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!' Kagome thought to herself, stepped from behind her friends to do just that.

Kagome walked into the room fully intending to give him a lesson in manners. As she saw him her face darkened.

"AW HELL! You brought chicken legs?!"

She couldn't hold her tongue should she try." YOU SELFISH IN CONCIDERANT BIG NOSE BABOON" Kagome, enraged shouted.


	4. Freeze

Inktober Prompt 2019

~ #4 Freeze ~

The two argued for several minutes, each verbally lashing out the other. Kagomes' friends tried to get her to back down. She ignored them her temper to far gone to really hear what they said. That is until the were interrupted by an annoyed granny.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Granny shouted as she grabbed each of their ears. "You will both behave like grown adults that you are, or god help you. You are no longer ten years old. You know better than to act like this. I will not be putting up with this kind of tomfoolery for the better part of a week. Shape up or you will regret it!" She shoved them away and turned toward the kitchen.

They rubbed the abused ear while glaring daggers at the other. Yusake took a deep breath getting ready to make one last jab. Granny look over her shoulder giving him the death glare. He gulped audibly with wide eyes swallowed his venomous comment.

He said gruffly, "Follow me to your rooms."

Ayumi smiled and squeezed Kagome's hand to helped her stay grounded. Yuka walked ahead of her pulling her luggage. "Let's go ladies." Smirking and swayed her hips a bit. They all knew she was up to something, and it wasn't going to be good.

Ayumi was first to follow her cousin deeper into the house. Each girl got her own room Ayumi and Kagome were given rooms on the left. While Yuka and Eri had the rooms on the right of the hall.

After they put their bags away, the girls returned to the kitchen. Lunch was a peaceful reunion, they chatted and joked bout their life stories.

When finished with lunch they got changed and headed out. Before they left they were stopped by the baboon.

"HOLD IT!"


	5. Build

Inktober Prompts 2019

~ #5 Build ~

Kagome looked to the right of the stairs and there he was. Yusake stood at about 5'10 black hair and had a medium frame. He was cocky and self assured in a way that needled on every last nerve she had.

"What is it that you want now, Yusake?" She questioned him exasperated.

"I don't want anything from you. I have just been told that I have to come with you lot. Granny says it's unsafe for young women to go out alone. So she volunteered me to come along with you. Look I don't like it either, let's try to make the best of this." Yusake responded.

"Why is it so much more dangerous here then in Tokyo? We can go about the city with out any real issues. What does this town have, a corner on the crime ring or something?" Kagome remarked jokingly. As if, something happening here in this sleepy shrine town. The biggest thing to happen around here would be the new years celebrations.

"Thats not the point. You know what, how bout this? My friends are having a bon fire in the woods not far from the old Lea farm. It's the closest thing to a night life this town has for people our age. If you guys wanna drink I'm sure we can find some." He suggested.

Eri looked over at her friends and pleaded with her eyes. She wanted to go, they knew that he was right. There wasn't much going on in this town so they caved.

"Come on girls we said 'we'd have fun and make new memories.'" Yuka begged.

So a 15 minute car ride later found them in the forest gathering wood. 5 minutes later & alot of lighter fluid there was a roaring fire.

Fire. . . . like when their eyes met.


	6. Husky

Inktober Prompts 2019

~ #6 Husky ~

Eri was playing with a stick poking the fire when a tall red-orange haired guy approached her. In a gruff voice he introduced himeself as Kuwabara.

"Hey, you new around here?"

"Yeah, we just came up to visit Ayumi's Granny."

"That was nice of you. Listen, I've never seen someone as beautiful as you before. Do you think we can talk for a while?"

She smiled and blushed a little flatter. "I don't see why not. I'm Eri by the way."

Ayumi looked through the bag of food that they brought with them. She took out the fixings for s'mores and set to work making them. After making few she turned to offer one to Yuka but tripped on a rock and nearly fell into the flames. Hiei caught her just as she was starting to think she was going to get burnt. He held her away from the fire once she gained her footing, he lingered slightly but reluctantly let her go.

Yuka jumped up and rushed to her friends' side. "Are you ok Ayumi? Did you get burnt?"

"No, I am fine thanks to him." She pointed to a man about her height. He was walking over to a taller man with red hair. "His eyes, they were so intense. They are the most wonderful shade of ruby." She murmured.

Yuka look up to see the man look back at her friend with a smirk. She could have sworn he was half way across the field just now but he was here in front of them.

"Are you alright? You need to be more careful." Ayumi could only nod at him.

Kagome and Kurama came over to see what the trouble was. She leaned in past Kurama who inhailed deeply.

A sliver eyed Kurama "Hello Vixen."


	7. Enchanted

Inktober Prompts 2019

~ #7 Enchanted ~

Kagome looked up into his silver eyes. They glowed with an other worldly, mystical quality. Time seemed to last forever in the moment that their eyes locked. She had a tingling feeling at the back of her mind. It was the strangest sense of 'deja vu'. Almost like she had met him before, but she was certain that they hadn't.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. Are you calling me a . . . a vixen? What does that even mean?" Kagome asked severely confused.

"Hmmm?! Is there any point in time when you lack memory? Say anywhere from a month to 3 years?" He asked, studying her face and eyes for any lie she may have had.

Her brows furrowed as she thought of what he'd asked. "I had been in the hospital in a coma before, due to an infection from a broken leg. I was told I fell down a well, the infection came from nail causing tetanus. So in short yes, I have three years unaccounted for. Why do you ask?"

"Sweet little vixen, there is much that you don't know and you must relearn. For starters we have met, we know each other very well. You have a seal placed on your memories it blocks out what happened after you fell." He replied.

"That's impossible! How can I have memories that even I don't know exist? Who are you really? How do you know all these things about me? Why is everyone okay with all this information?!" She rapid fired these questions out to the surrounding party.

Kurama look to the others getting nod from the group, he looked to a blue haired woman. She waved an ore and a barrier encompassed the clearing. Kurama gently waved his hand and the veil fell from her mind.


	8. Frail

Inktober Prompt 2019

~ #8 Frail ~

Kagome gasped as a feeling of falling from a great height racked her body. There was a pounding in her head that nearly took her to her knees, as she fainted. If it hadn't been for Kurama she would have surely fallen where she stood. The group cautiously stepped closer to check on her unsure what happened.  
Yuka whispered "What did you do to her?"

The blue haired woman came over, "Now worries, she will be fine. He just took off the memory charm that was placed on her. She just needs a bit of time for the spell to leave her body, then she'll be right as rain. I'm Botan, that loud one over there is Kuwabara, the dark and brooding one is Hiei. The red head holding your friend is Kurama. The taller woman over there is Shizuru is Kuwabaras' sister, and Keiko is Yusakes' friend from school. Who might you all be since we are going to be here a while."

Yuka blinked taken aback by his womans non-chalant attitude. "Well for starters I'm Yuka, she is Kagome but you guys knew that. Eri is over there by Kuwabara, was it? Ayumi is the one Hiei helped. Hojo that guy, came with us. We have all been freinds since nursey school."

"Ah, so he is the late arrival that Yusake mentioned. He seems like a nice fellow, a bit quiet but nice all the same." Botan remarked jovily.

"Look Botan I am past pleasantries tell me what is really going on here!" She demanded sharply.

Eri chimed in here, "Yeah why are we left in the dark?! You all seem to know her, but she doesn't rememeber why? Who did this and who are you?"

Kagome began to shake violently, moaning and speaking in broken bits & pieces.


End file.
